


Nothing good ever happens after 2 A.M

by larrysbitchx



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fingering, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, larry smut, underaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysbitchx/pseuds/larrysbitchx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry thinks he's done something to Louis that has made Louis have a bad nightmare about him. But really it was just a wet dream</p>
<p>Louis is 15 turning 16, Harry is 13 and they have sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing good ever happens after 2 A.M

**Author's Note:**

> Made this for @givemeskittles11 on IG, title was inspired by How I met your mother episode

Harry and Louis were the inseparable best friends. Practically spent every living moment they could together.  
When Louis and Harry’s family had decided to take a trip to Lake Tahoe (A/N: Ta-HOE) the boys were ecstatic about it. Their families both had cabins up at the Lake and often during long weekends would end up together in their cozy warm cabins, letting their children out in the yard playing or swimming in their indoor pool. Sometimes boating or kayaking and other times other family bonding activities.  


One peculiar long weekend, late December; near Louis’ birthday the Styles’ and Tomlinson’s headed up to their cabins to spend some time with each other, and celebrate not only Christmas but Louis’ 16th birthday. “Why don’t you stay tonight with us Harry?” Louis’ Mum Jay had asked Harry, and the young boy’s eyes filled with glee as he nodded his head vigorously and answered “I’d love to!” and with that Jay sent the boys to Harry’s cabin to get his PJ’s and toothbrush along with his pillow. “Will I need this?” He questioned as he pulled his sleeping bag out and Louis looked at him for a second. “Nah you can sleep on the bed with me since I have my own room” Louis offered and Harry promptly put his sleeping bag back where he had discovered it. Getting up, the older boy grabbed his arm and ushered him back to his cabin. 

“So what do you want to do?” Louis questioned once they had reached his cabin. “Does my mum know I’m here Mrs.Tomlinson?” Harry asked as they had entered the house. “Yes sweetheart she’s in town getting groceries with your Dad and Gemma is upstairs with the girls” Jay let him know, not wanting to answer any further questions due to the fact she was trying to cook Louis’ favourite since his birthday was the next day. “Trampoline?” Louis inquired and Harry’s head snapped back at him “Sorry what?” “I said do you want to go to the trampoline? Have some fun or something?” Louis asked him a second time. “Sure!” Harry said giddy, and bouncing everywhere.  
Once they had gotten on, Louis decided to show harry a couple flips he had recently learned. “Wow your amazing!” Harry commented, mouth dropped to the ground, eyes popping nearly out of their sockets.  


“Why don’t you give it a shot?” Louis asked, he grabbed Harry by the hips. Squirming and screeching, Louis lost his balance and Harry fell on him immediately. “Sorry!” he smiled, giggling. Straddling Louis’s waist he bounced up and down and without a notice of Louis’ next movements he continued to giggle and laugh. Louis on the hand was completely flushed, a moan leaving his mouth when the younger boy’s crotch rubbed onto his. He could not believe this, his bestfriend was literally giving him a boner and he knew sooner or later Harry would notice and question as to if he had hurt him or if he was alright. “Harry sorry but can you-uh get off” He asked politely so he wouldn’t hurt the younger boy’s feelings. “Oh sorry!” Harry said as he scurried off. “I..uh got to go the bathroom, I’lll be right back” He got off the trampoline as soon as possible making a B-line for the bathroom.  
Locking the door he pulled his pants down, hands fondling with the belt and wrapped his dainty fingers around his base.

…

 

2 AM. They say nothing good ever happens after 2 AM. And Louis was the unfortunate one. His dream could be describe in one word. Wet. And if rutting against his best friends bum wasn’t an enough disturbance than he didn’t know what else had Harry waken up.  
“Uh Harry” He whimpered, still sound asleep in his boxers thrusting his hips against the stark nude boy that cuddled up against his body; curled to his. A couple more thrusts and Harry’s eyes shot wide open. He had begun to worry as soon as he had noticed the wet stain on his Louis’ boxers, bulge bigger and his willy beginning to stiffen. Did he do something? What was wrong with Louis? Was it a bad dream about him? “Louis wake up” He whispered as his arms clutched onto the older boy’s arms shaking him in order to wake him up  
“Harry” he said as his eyes fluttered open. “What’s wrong? Your willy is hard! Did I do something? Did you wet your undies?” He cried. Louis bewildered took the younger boy, taking him into his arms and kissing him. “Shh it’s alright” He whispered and kissed the curly male’s jungle of a hair. “H-how can I help?” he stuttered, sniffling and wiping a tear off his cheek. “Do you want to play a game?” He asked trying to avoid the subject “How can I do that when your-your willy and your pants and-“Harry cried even more. His squirming wasn’t helping either, making Louis grow harder by the minute. “How can I help?” “Harry no, you’re too young for this you can’t do anything” he said stroking the boys hair but was immediately treated with Harry’s tiny hand slapping his away. “Why because you don’t think I’m mature enough? “Harry questioned, pouty lips, arms crossing chest as he sat up straddling Louis once again.  


“No baby, your just not ready and even if you were it’s not like your into boy-“ He was immediately cut off when Harry accidentally begun to thrust his hips, creating friction between the two. A moan slipped Louis’ lips and Harry was in tears once more. “Oh my god I’m so sorry Louis!” he sobbed as he lay down against his chest, arms wrapped around Louis’ neck. “Please Louis just tell me what to do” He pleaded, and if Louis wasn’t afraid of asking he would’ve. But the boy was crying and he wanted to make him feel better. “T-take my briefs off” He ordered and was soon obeyed. The younger boy’s dainty fingers hooked the elastic band of the fragile garment. Slipping it off, Louis’ hard on stood sentinel and erect. “Louuuuuuueee” Harry whined, scared as he could feel the tears begin to blur and fog up his vision. “Hey baby let’s play game ok?” Louis suggested knowing Harry would stop crying if he was entertained. “W-what game?” He asked shyly as his bestfriend wiped away his tears. “A game where we can both win”he smiled and Harry smiled along with him. He liked that kind of a game. And he was ready to play along with it.  
“You want me to feel better right?” Louis inquired him. Harry nodded his head and bounced up on down on Louis. “Ok babe lie down” He instructed as he flip him over, himself hovering over the younger boy. He grabbed Harry’s underwear off and sending the boy confused and flustered. Harry’s hands immediately covered his lower area as Louis slipped his remaining clothes off. “Wh-what are you doing?” curiosity filled Harry’s brain as he blushed embarrassed his best friend was seeing his shaft. Sitting up he looked at Louis with his crystal emerald eyes, dyingly enough. “Playing a game babe, but I’m going to warn you it’s going to hurt..a lot, do you still want to-?” Louis crouched on his knees as Harry lunged forward crashing his lips against Louis’, arms swinging around his neck. Louis’ eyes widened but he had realized the younger boy might’ve just known what was going on earlier and wanted more, he closed his eyes kissing him right back. Kissing his lips just as strong, Harry’s eagerness makes him literally lick his way down Louis’ mouth. A moan slips through Louis’ reaction as Harry rutted his hips on him and made him moan even louder. Breaking away Louis looked at the boy speechless “You knew what the game is?” He asked smirking at him. “It’s how Mummy and Daddy make love, they’re best friends and so are we” His innocence was adorable and Louis nodded his head in agreement. “Do you still wan-?” Harry cut him off with a simple peck and adoration. 

Lying back down on his back Louis spat a bit of his saliva onto his fingers, coating them so he wasn’t going completely raw into Harry. “Baby I need you to keep calm, breath in and out and keep quite can you do that for me baby?” Louis asked as he circled Harry’s hole with his finger, almost ghosting over the rim. Penetrating his finger in, Harry let out a small cry soon covering his mouth with his hand. After a moment or two Louis begun to pump it in and out. Harry’s hands flung to the closes fabric of the sheets, fingers digging deeper and clawing. Once again his eyes glazed with a fresh coat of the salty water known as his tears. “Are you alright?” Louis asked as his finger brushed against his sweet spot. A small moan of pleasure outbroke and sent Louis to add a second finger. “Ah, ah, Louis” Harry whimpered as he was once again taken into pain. “You’re going to be fine, shhh it’s alright, everything’s fine” Louis string of soothing words calmed Harry down as he relaxed. “Good job baby, so tight for me” Louis purred as he thrusted in his index and middle and added his ring finger. “AH” Harry half screamed, shutting his eyes. The pain was unbearable yet the pleasure always washed over him.

“Bigger” Harry whined wanting more. “You want more you filthy whore?” Louis played along. It was some time past 2 A.M and it was his birthday. On his sixteenth birthday he was going to fill up his beautiful baby friend. More like sexteenth (A/N; Like you didn’t see that pun coming). “Want Daddy’s cock?” he played as he took his fingers out, leaving Harry to whine at the feeling of ebing empty. “Mhmm, want Daddy’s cock so bad” He said, every single word going to Louis’ dick and making it twitch. Louis grabbed himself as he spread his precome over himself. “Ready baby? It’s gonna hurt” Louis warned one last time and Harry nodded his head, needy hands springing to Louis’ shoulders and pulling him down. A low chuckle left Louis’ mouth as he positioned himself and slowly entered; pushing passed the tight ring of Harry’s muscles. “Louis” Harry sobbed out, clenching tight to the boy like his hole was to his dick (Ok that ruined the moment sorry).  
“You ready? Ready to be wrecked by Daddy’s cock? Huh?” his hot breath ghosted over Harry’s neck, sending goose bumps down neck. “Yes Daddy want you wreck me” Harry mimicked back, curling his body for better access. Louis begun to take his first thrust, moans slipping out of both their mouths. Second one and he begun to drive himself in and out of his slot, sometimes even balls deep. “Daddy” Harry panted, breathless. Beads of sweat builded on both Louis’ and Harry’s foreheads. He could feel a weird feeling inside his abdomen building up and he wanting absolute release. Louis held Harry’s legs above his head for him, nearly breathless as he felt the tightness of Harry’s hole clenching and compressing. “Ah Harry baby” he moaned out, shutting his eyes. He was seeing stars and he knew he was not only close but so was Harry. “Come for baby come on” He pleaded as he thrusted once more before he collapsed onto Harry. Painted in white, Harry completely blacked out for a second.  
Harry’s eyes soon fluttered open only to be met by the cerulean ones he loved to see. A smile played on Louis’ face as he stared down at his bestfriend. “How was it baby?” He asked as he pulled out. “G-great” Harry smiled at him wide. “Want me to eat you out?” Louis questioned him but he was given a confused face “Maybe another time if you want” He grabbed Harry’s side and pulled him closer.  


 

“Loubear?”  


“Yeah Harry”  


“Are we..together now?”  


“Only if you want”


End file.
